This contract will provide essential synthesis support for the early stages of the NCI drug development program. The compounds assigned for the synthesis originate from the Rapid Access To Intervention Development (RAID),Rapid Access to NCI Discovery Resources ( R*A*N*D) programs, and Biological Evaluation Committee recommendations NCI, DCTD's screening program. About 90% of the synthesis work involved in this contract originates from the current RAID and R*A*ND programs, originating from extramural applicants. Under the scope of the R*A*N*D program, synthesis of analogs in order to improve the potencies and pharmacodynamic properties of the lead compound where the core chemistry is either well established or unknown, also would fall within the scope of the contract. The remaining 10% of the work has originated upon the request of the Biological Evaluation Committee. In addition, the contract will be utilized to check the purity and identity of selected compounds as needed. The purity and identity of all resynthesized compounds and intermediates will be established by state-of-the-art physico-chemical methods. The quantities synthesized would vary from 200 mg to 100 grams. The overall objective of the contract will be the [unreadable]Non-GMP[unreadable] chemical synthesis of compounds of good purity needed for the cancer program, such as synthetic compounds prompted by the RAID and R*A*N*D programs, and compounds arising from recommendation of the Biological Evaluation Committee. The existing contract is not utilized for the synthesis of combinatorial libraries or leads resulting from such libraries. The new contract will be utilized for the purpose of synthesis of active single compound leads and their analogs using parallel synthesis methodology, as sometimes required by the R*A*N*D program Well-established chemistry will be applied to synthesize the needed target compounds and libraries. As such the contract is not research oriented to produce new science, but purposeful improvements by effectively utilizing existing methods or modifications in a cost-effective manner to accomplish the synthetic goals. Projects will be assigned, monitored and terminated consistent with the needs of the Program. The overall performance and accomplishments of the contract will be measured based on the complexities of the target compound assigned for synthesis, the responsiveness of the contractor to the needs of the program, the chosen synthetic approach (approaches), times of delivery, and both quality and quantity of the delivered compounds and cost effectiveness.